


To Go Through The River

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Is Gay, Except the baby, Fluff, Hinata likes space, Iwa is gonna be overprotective here, Iwa is like a bro to Hins, Iwa wants the baby to succeed, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Seijoh!hinata, Transfers, and shit happens, at first, everyone knows that, platonic IwaHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Due to his mother's jobs, Hinata Shouyou finds himself transferring to Aoba Johsai and leaving the crows at Karasuno.( DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So Fir here and I've decided-- WE NEED MORE SEIJOH!HINATA FICS!! *screams of frustration*
> 
> Any critics are allowed! Comment down below so I can write better in the future!! 
> 
> I was writing this on my phone and its laggy. God I need a new laptop
> 
> -see what i did there t the title? ;)) no? Okay ;;

_________________________

As he passed through the gates he thought, 'Oh shit, Where am I! I don't even know where the office is! Now HOW am I gonna get to class-' his train of thoughts were interupted my a familiar voice.

"Aren't you Hinata Shouyou? Karasuno's 10th? What are you doing here?" the voice said.

He whipped his head around when he saw a familiar face. "I-Iwaizumi-san..? R-Right..?" he became embarrased because his pitch became higher as he stuttered it out. Iwaizumi nodded signifying for Hinata to continue.

"W-Well.. Uh.. M-My mom had to transfer here because of her job and.. Uh.. This was the nearest school to my house..?" he answered warily.

Iwaizumi made a confused look then relaxed and then made a confused look again. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you go to the office to collect your schedule and all?" he questioned.

Hinata scratched at the back at his neck nervously. "Uhm.. That's where I was trying to go until I remembered I don't even know this place well.." he ended with a small laugh.

"I can help you there, actually. Maybe I can show you arround as well" Iwaizumi gave him a warm smile and saw how those big brown orbs shone at him with admiration.

"Really?! Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai!" he cheered. 'Senpai? No one has called me that in ages' Iwaizumi thought. He huffed out out a small laugh. "Anytime, Hinata-san" he smiled.

______________________

The walk to the office was rather peaceful. Neither said a word but they enjoyed each other's company. When they reached there, Hinata bowed slightly and thanked Iwaizumi.

"Ah, it's not a big deal anyways. I'll wait for you outside while you get your stuff, kay?" Iwaizumi said softly making the readhead nod vigurously and thanked him.

"Soon, Iwaizumi was left in silence right beside the office's doors until his phone rang. He picked it up and immediately regretted it.

"Iwa-chan! Where are youuu~ I've been searching for you for 10 minutes now~" the annoying voice spoke.

"For fucks sake, Kusokawa" he grunted. Not wanting to deal with the one and only-- Oikawa Tooru's antics-- he decided to tell him where he he is.

"If you want to meet me, I'm at the office" he said annoyed by his friend's constant whining. "Heeh? Why are you there-" he hung up before more annoying stuff could go to him.

"Iwaizumi-senpai? I'm done" a small voice spoke. Iwaizumi glanced down and saw Hinata standing beside him. He smiled and started to take the readhead on a tour of the school.

________________________

Oikawa's POV

He grumpily walked to the office while mumbling incoherent words mostly about 'Iwa-chan being mean'. He then spotted Iwaizumi and wanted to call out to him but stopped when he saw a familiar floof of orange beside him.

' _Chibi-chan?_ ' he thought.

The brunette went to say  **Hi** and almost gave the little shrimp a heart attack and in return, Iwaizumi whacked the back of his head a little which causes him to  _yelp._  

"God fucking damnit, Shittykawa. Stop giving everyone you meet a heart attack!" Iwaizumi yelled.

"Oops~ Sorry, chibi-chan!" Oikawa laughed sheepishly. 

"U-Uhm.. It's okay, Oikawa.. Senpai..?" the little stuttered out causing Oikawa to almost melt of having someone calling him senpai. Ah~ How he always dreamed of someone calling him senpai~ 

His fantasy was stopped by Iwaizumi who has this face that says ' _gross_ ' . And he even said the word! Oikawa can never understand his friends style of talking to another person.

"Well, Hinata, we should get going to your class and leave that piece of shitty trash alone" Iwaizumi huffed.

"HEY! IWA-CHAN, MEAN! DON'T CALL ME TRASH!" Oikawa shouted. 

"Hinata, if this idiot comes up to you, run and if you find me, go to me. I don't want you to be affected by his stupidity" Iwaizumi's words hit Oikawa like an arrow piercing through his heart which makes Hinata laugh and Oikawa whine.

Wanting for Oikawa to stop his constant (annoying) whining, Iwaizumi decided to kick Oikawa in to the school building and Hinata found himself laughing with the two again not caring for the stares they are getting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK!!! I WAS BUSY STUDYING FOR MY FINALS AND I FORGOT ABOUT THIS!! weLL, finals are OVER YAAAAAAEEEEE AND IM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS GOMENASAIIII
> 
> Critics are allowed!! So comment down below!! ^3^
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Haikyuu!!

             _________________________

Hinata's P.O.V

When he reached his class, he gratefully thanked Iwaizumi (and maybe Oikawa) for showing him the way but did not noticed the sparkle in Oikawa's eyes when he called him ' _senpai_ '.

As he walked into class he noticed two familiar people sitting in the back row. The teacher silenced the class and told Hinata to introduced himself.

"A-Ah... My name is Hinata Shouyou and I transfered from Karasuno High in Miyagi.. And... I-I hope to become friends with you all!" he stuttered out quite cutely that made half of the students in the class melt and clapped for him.

"Now, Hinata-kun, you may take your seat behind Kunimi Akira-kun behind there" his teacher pointed out and Hinata thanked her.

"Everyone, please take care of Hinata-kun and help him if he needs anything" the teacher said followed by a choir of  _'yes ma'am' ._

As the redhead sat in place, the familiar voice in front of him started asking him questions. 

"Hinata Shouyou? Aren't you Karasuno's 10th?" the voice asked.

"E-Eh?! K-Kunimi.. Akira-kun? Wait aren't you on Seijoh's team? A-Ah I mean.. Yes! I am!" he answered.

"Uhm... What made you transfer here, Hinata-san?" Kunimi asked.

"Ah, well.. My mom had a job transfer so I followed along"

"Oh, is that so.."

"Uhm, I recall another first year on the team.. What's his name again..? Kindaichi, is it?" the redhead questioned.

"Uh.. Yes. Well, he's actually in the next door class" Kunimi answered.

Before Hinata could say anything else, the teacher asked them to keep it down or else it's studying since it is free period. Hinata took one of his books from his bag and started reading them quietly.

             _________________________

The bell rang signifying it was lunch time. Because Hinata had nowhere to go, Kunimi invited him to lunch with Kindaichi, who was surprised at the appearance of the readhead.

"So.. You're telling me that you transfered here because of your mother's work?" Kindaichi questioned him and Hinata nodded.

"Did you already meet Oikawa-san?" 

"Ah yes! Actually, him and Iwaizumi-senpai showed me the way to class! That's why I didn't get lost... Hehe.." Hinata laughed sheepishly.

"Well, for a fact I already know Oikawa-san is going to be here in 5 seconds" Kunimi said.

"Eh? What makes you say that-"

"Chibi-chan!" Oikawa suddenly came out of nowhere.

Seeing Hinata's shocked face made Oikawa laugh, amazed by how cute he was.

"E-Eh?! Oikawa-senpai?! When did you get here?!" the redhead questioned, shocked.

"Fufufufu~ I actually was searching for you to talk about something! Now let's go!" the taller male shouted cheerfully.

"B-but!!-" Hinata was caught off by Oikawa pulling his arm and went off with him.

"Uhm.. Is it okay to leave them be..? Kindaichi questioned.

"Who knows" Kunimi shrugged.

             _________________________

"O-Oikawa-senpai? Where are we going?" Hinata asked him flustered.

Oikawa then whipped his head to Hinata. "Ah I actually wanted to ask you about joining the team! Hehe" he laughed sheepishly.

Hinata pondered for a while before letting out an answer. "O-Of course I would join! But.. I don't know how.."

"Ah! Don't worry about that! After school, follow Kunimi to the gym and meet me there, kay?"

Hinata nodded vigorously and thanked Oikawa. He then scurried back to class since tye bell rang and was questioned by Kunimi who was waiting for him there. 

             _________________________

 Oikawa P.O.V

Oikawa waited patiently for the redhead to come see him at the gym. For some reason, he felt something fluttering imside of him but he decided to set that aside.

He didn't noticed the confused side glances his best friend, Iwaizumi was giving.

He then spotted Hinata Shouyou chatting along with Kindaichi and Kunimi at the front door of the gym.

"O-Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata called out

Oikawa gave the little shrimp a smile and ask for him to come with him. He then led Hinata to Coach Irihata.

"Ah.. Is this the person that you have talked about, Oikawa?" the elder coach asked.

"Yes, his name is Hinata Shouyou who currently transfered from Karasuno" he placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders causing the redhead to jump a little.

"My, you're Karasuno's tenth is it? Well, of course you will certainly join our team! Oikawa, lead him to the club room to set his things" coach ordered.

Oikawa gave a firm yes and led Hinata to the club room while thinking of what made him so flustered while waiting for Hinata im the first place? What made him blush when he touched Hinata's shoulders? Well, he needs to wait to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you can!! Arigatou gozaimas!! Thank you!!
> 
> Check out my art account on Instagram to see gays: @tsookieshima_
> 
> Check out my new Haikyuu!! fan account I just made: @shouyoikawa_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you can!! Arigatou gozaimas!! Thank you!!
> 
> Check out my art account on Instagram to see gays: @tsookieshima_


End file.
